


cheers to a better future

by bloodyhalefire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, He deserves to be happy, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Minor Violence, Protectiveness, aka the time oikawa almost hit kageyama is mentioned, i just love kageyama, i wrote this a while ago and finally decided to post it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire
Summary: It's all fun and games until Tsukishima brings up Kitagawa Daiichi.





	cheers to a better future

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I wrote this a while ago and finally decided to post. Also, just pretend the none of the team was there to see what happened during the Kitagawa Daiichi match.

They’re all spread out across Tanaka’s living room: Asahi’s on the floor and leaning against the chair that Noya is sitting criss-cross on while playing with his hair. Daichi and Suga are cuddled up on the love seat while Kageyama, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita are all sitting on a large couch. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are leaning against the wall next to the love seat, and Yamaguchi’s head is resting on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tanaka and Hinata are sprawled out on the floor.

 

They  _ were _ playing truth or dare, but after a particularly rough dare that almost resulted in Ennoshita falling off the roof, Suga decided that now they’re only doing truth (for “team building” purposes): a decision that Tanaka wholeheartedly agreed with (though he acted disappointed about it, Kageyama recognized the fear in his eyes when Ennoshita got his dare and almost fell. So needless to say he wasn’t fooled).

 

So far, they’ve learned that Ennoshita speaks fluent English, Chinese, and  _ French of all things _ on top of Japanese, Nishinoya is ambidextrous, Tanaka can flawlessly apply winged eyeliner (to both himself  _ and _ others), Ennoshita is unofficially officially next years captain, the reason that Narita never goes to practice on Thursdays is because he volunteers at a children’s hospital, and that Tsukishima has gotten into a physical fight with a guy for talking shit about Yamaguchi (which, judging by Yamaguchi’s shocked and teary expression, he hadn’t known before).

 

In turn, this means that Kageyama has been mostly forgotten about, and he intends to keep it that way. But as soon as the thought enters his mind, he’s asked a question by Tsukishima.

 

“What is it that finally made your team shun you at nationals, king?” Tsukishima asks with a sneer. 

 

Yamaguchi gasps and hits Tsukishima on the back of the head. “Tsukki!” But Kageyama doesn’t even notice; he can't focus on anything but the rushing in his ears. He nods slowly.

 

“In the  _ middle of a match, _ too?” Tsukishima continues, sneer only getting nastier.

 

And what does Kageyama say to that?  _ It was the last straw, and because of it I graduated junior high alone? That I had no friends? That I also began to realize that I’m always meant to be alone? That I’m pathetic? That I’m a waste of space? That volleyball is the only thing I’m capable of doing? _

 

Suga clears his throat and Kageyama snaps his head up to look at him. He looks concerned; Kageyama must’ve been stuck in his head for too long. “You don’t have to answer that, Ka-”

 

“I deserved it,” Kageyama whispers, because at this point, they deserve to know why he is the way he is. “I really was like a tyrant king. I constantly yelled at the team for not being good enough and for not being able to hit my tosses and for not being fast enough. It just so happened to be the game against Hinata that they decided they had enough, and eventually they just turned their backs on me all together. I set the ball and it just… fell. Nobody was there.”

 

When he’s done, everyone looks crestfallen. Suga’s hand is covering his mouth in shock, Asahi, Nishinoya, and Yamaguchi look like they’re about to cry. Daichi and Tanaka look angry, and Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita are looking at him with something akin to understanding. Even Tsukishima looks a bit upset, which is weird since he’s been taunting him about it since day one.

 

But Kageyama sees none of this: his eyes are squeezed shut as tight as possible, willing himself to keep his tears from falling. He’s afraid that after hearing the story that they will turn their backs on him, too.

 

The eerie silence stays until Hinata breaks it by launching himself off of the floor and into Kageyama’s arms. “Bakageyama!” Hinata yells, hugging him tightly. “You’re, like, the best setter in the history of ever!”

 

He then looks over at Suga with a sheepish smile. “Besides, Suga-senpai of course.”

 

Suga just rolls his eyes with a smile and a dismissive wave of his hand. 

 

“Nobody else thinks so. Especially Kunimi, Kindaichi, and Oikawa-san,” Kageyama responds with a frown.

 

“Why not Oikawa?” Suga asks quietly. He’s sure the curiosity regarding their weird rivalry has gotten the best of him.

 

Kageyama sighs. “He never really liked me much when we were together at Kitagawa Daiichi,” he admits sadly. “I used to ask him to teach me how to serve, but he always said no. And I remember one day he just snapped. I think he would’ve hit me if Iwaizumi-san hadn’t been there to hold him back.”

 

At the confession Suga gasps. Hinata tightens his hold on Kageyama a little.

 

_ “Hit you?” _ Daichi asks incredulously, and Kageyama notices that his hands are balled up tightly into fists. “You were, what, twelve or thirteen at the time?”

 

“I  _ knew _ that there was a reason that I found that asshole unpleasant. I should’ve punched him when I had the chance,” Tanaka practically growls, and his attention is so focused on controlling his anger that Tanaka completely misses the fond, proud look that Ennoshita is sending his way.

 

Kageyama bunches his eyebrows in confusion. “Why? I annoyed Oikawa-san to the point where he wanted to hit me and I was mean to my team. Especially to Kunimi and Kindaichi. I deserved it.”

 

“You deserved being hit by your senpai because you asked for help?” Nishinoya asks with a laugh, not stopping his ministrations on Asahi’s hair. “If that was the case, Asahi would’ve hit me way more than once considering how much I harassed him last year.” He smiles at Kageyama for a minute before his expression becomes more serious. “But for real, Kageyama. You’re a part of both this  _ team _ and this  _ family. _ We wouldn’t have gotten to where we are without you.”

 

“If what you said about your time at Kitagawa Daiichi is true, then you’ve come a long way since then,” Ennoshita adds with a comforting smile. “We would never turn our backs on you.”

 

At those words, Kageyama can’t hold back the tears anymore. He’s been so afraid that the team would realize that Kageyama isn’t worth the effort, that he doesn’t work well with others and needs to be dropped. But now he’s starting to really believe that they won’t leave him, and the thought makes him begin to sob.

 

“Kageyama!” Hinata yells from where he is still seated on his lap. “Don’t be sad! It makes me sad, too!”

 

Kageyama somehow finds it in himself to huff a laugh at the words, and the sounds causes Hinata to smile so brightly that it’s almost blinding. “We wouldn’t be the same without you!” He adds before hugging Kageyama tighter and burrowing his face into the crook of Kageyama’s neck.

 

“They’re right,” Tsukishima quietly speaks up. Everyone turns to look at him; Hinata even removes his head from Kageyama’s neck, though he neither gets off his lap nor does he remove his arms from around his neck. Tsukishima doesn’t elaborate.

 

“Who is?” Hinata asks defensively. “Oikawa-san, Kindaichi, Kunimi, and the rest of Kitagawa Daiichi? Because if you think that, then-”

 

“No,” Tsukishima cuts him off coolly. “You, Noya-san, and Ennoshita-san.”

 

“What?” Kageyama asks quietly, confusion clouding his brain. Tsukishima rightfully hates him. Everybody knows that.

 

Tsukishima sighs impatiently. “Kageyama is an asshole and an idiot,” Hinata opens his mouth to object but Tsukishima continues before he has time to do so, “but he’s  _ our _ asshole and  _ our _ idiot.” He pauses then, as if deciding whether or not to continue. His expression becomes pained as he adds, “the team really wouldn’t be the same without you.”

 

Everybody’s now looking at Tsukishima with wide eyes, shock present on their faces. “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yells with a smile. “I knew you cared!”

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

 

To his part, Yamaguchi doesn’t respond in any way other than placing a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek and smiling even wider. They all pretend like they don’t notice Tsukishima’s blush.

 

And now Kageyama doesn’t know how he feels or what he should say; the only thing he knows right now is that he feels warm inside at the words and that there is a small smile on his face.

 

“Thank you, Tsukishima,” Kageyama eventually settles on. When the two of them make eye contact, something akin to understanding passes through them. Kageyama notices that one side of Tsukishima’s mouth is turned upwards in an almost-smile.

 

Hinata snuggles closer to Kageyama and puts his face back into the crook of his neck. Kageyama presses a kiss to the crown of his head before he even realizes he’s done it. However, instead of pushing him away and yelling at him, Kageyama feels Hinata’s smile growing even wider against his neck. Kageyama is almost sure that he feels Hinata’s lips moving to say  _ I love you. _

 

Surrounded by his team and with Hinata in his arms, Kageyama feels closer to real happiness than he has in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please tell me if there are errors because i barely skimmed through this before posting.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mysticdevils), feel free to stop by and send requests for stuff bc i'm thinking abt continuing working on this series after i've reposted everything!!
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if u liked it!! it would mean a lot!!


End file.
